the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabicia
Fabicia is the pairing of Fabian Rutter and Patricia Williamson (Fab/ian and Patr/'icia'). In the first episode, the two seemed very close to one another, but then it changed when Fabian became friends with Nina. The two are now very close to one another yet again because Patricia joined Sibuna. Patricia used to not like Fabian hanging out with Nina and this could be noted as jealousy, however, she seems more okay with it now because he is friends with her again. They have become even closer because Fabian said that he could kiss her, but Patricia told him not to. They have also been seen standing rather closely to one another a lot. Link to the Fabicia Gallery. Link to Fabicia Videos. Fabicia Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Fabian asks Patricia about the girl who suddenly took Joy's bed. Patricia tells him that it was the American girl. *Patricia takes the seat at the head of the table and Fabian sits on one of her sides, while Nina takes a seat on her other side. *While Patricia is being mean to Nina, Fabian tells Nina that Patricia is the head of the welcoming committee. He also keeps glancing over at Patricia. *When Patricia pours water on Nina, Fabian tells her that it was classy in a dissaproving tone. Patricia then jokingly says that it was an accident. *When Alfie says that Victor locked Joy in the cellar, Patricia and Fabian both glare at him. *Fabian continously tells Patricia that Nina has nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, but Patricia doesn't believe him. *When Patricia tells Nina that her gran wanted to get rid of her, Fabian angrily yells Patricia's name. He also calls her a witch. Patricia gets mad at him and then leaves the room. *Patricia tries to get Fabian to go along with the initiation. *Patricia also continuously tells Fabian to be quiet while performing Nina's initiation. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Fabian angrily goes into Patricia and Nina's room and tells Patricia to give him the key to the attic. Patricia then tells him that she doesn't have it. Fabian is also shocked that Patricia thew it out the window. *Fabian tells Patricia that Nina did pass her initiation test. Patricia angrily tells that she didn't bring anything down. This could be a sign of jealousy. After Nina shows the diary, Patricia angrily walks away. House of Agendas / House of Keys *While Patricia is helping Trudy, you can see her in the background glaring at Fabian and Nina who are sitting close to one another and whispering. *Patricia asks Fabian why he became Nina's friend and stopped being her's. Fabian then tells her it's because she became such a witch. He says this angrily and Patricia seems slightly hurt by it. *Patricia happily says she got an email from Joy. Fabian seems glad about this and walks over to her and stands behind her and looks over her shoulder at the email. *After Patricia sort of says sorry to Nina, Fabian tells Nina that that was her attempt at an apology. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia says that Victor did take Joy, but Fabian tells her that they don't exactly know that. *When Fabian says that together they are invincible, Patricia is smiling up at him happily. *While doing a sit-in against the cameras, Fabian and Patricia are sitting next to each other. However, Fabian isn't next to Nina like he usually is. House of Scares / House of Fakers *When Fabian says that the 'zombies' didn't scare him, Patricia tells him that he screamed louder than the girls. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Amber says that she needs to start thinking, Fabian and Patricia roll their eyes and look at each other. *Fabian asks Patricia what is going on with Mara, and Patricia tells him not to ask. House of Drama / House of Codes *Patricia is the first one to notice Fabian with his eyes closed and moving his fingers while trying to figure out the code. Fabian also tells Patricia to be quiet. *Fabian and Patricia both look out of the curtain and at the audiance together. *Fabian asks Patricia what she is doing while she is reading her letter once again. *Fabian figures out the writing in her letter is mirrored writing. She doesn't understand him at first. He then shows her the writing through the mirror. *Fabian and Patricia are both excited when they learn what the letter says. *When Fabian is peaking out of the curtain and he sees Victor is no longer there, Patricia walks over to him and says she can't wait to see Joy. He then turns around with worry on his face. Patricia quickly asks him what is wrong. *When Amber tells Fabian and Patricia that Nina will be on sooner than she thinks, Patricia and Fabian look at each other with shock. *Patricia mouths to Fabian if Nina was back yet. He mouths back no. House of Risk / House of Thieves *After Fabian's scene, he walks over to Patricia and asks her if there has been any sign of Nina. Patricia tells him no. *Patricia asks Fabian if Nina will make it back in time. Fabian tells her yes immediately. *Patricia tells Fabian that Victor is going to kill Joy. *When Patricia runs off to meet Rufus, Fabian yells at her that she shouldn't go. He yells this worriedly. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian tries to help Patricia out of the van. *After Fabian gets Patricia out of the van and Rufus drives away, Fabian hugs Patricia (while they are hugging Amber and Nina). House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Fabian and Patricia are walking together. *Patricia gives Fabian the missing piece. *Fabian tells Patricia that he could kiss her. He also wraps his arms around her and his head is resting on her shoulder. *Patricia tells him not to kiss her. House of Time / House of Aliens *Patricia agrees with Fabian about the "aliens." *Patricia and Fabian are sitting at the same desk during class. However, Patricia is busy talking to Alfie, but Fabian is staring at her and Alfie talking. *Patricia worriedly asks Amber if she's seen Fabian. *Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about the real truth for the House of Anubis. They are also standing very close to one another. *When Patricia has her nightmare in class, she runs out screaming. It's not on the screen for a long time, but you can see that Fabian is the first one to get up and run after Patricia. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Fabian and Patricia get into an argument over Joy. Patricia gets mad and reminds Fabian about him and Joy. *Fabian looks through the peephole that Patricia had looked through before in the girls bathroom. This may mean that Patricia has told him about this. *Fabian and Patricia are sitting next to one another during the discussion. House of Stars / House of Harsh * Patricia tells Fabian about her and Joy being in contact. *The two stand close next to each other while talking to Nina about Victor. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Both Fabian and Patricia both make fun of Mick while he is cheering for Mara. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *When Amber says Fabian was going to ask somebody something, Fabian asks Patricia who she's going with. Patricia says no one and Fabian says good. He then continues talking nervously. *Fabian says someone will ask Patricia. *Patricia stares at Fabian like he's crazy while he's stuttering. *Nina thinks that Fabian wants to take Patricia. Even though she likes Fabian, she might actually be okay if the two did date. *Patricia calls Fabian's theory about the puzzle pieces awesome. *Patricia and Fabian both angrily talk to Jerome about why he took the puzzle piece. They both threaten him to some sort. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian and Patricia are standing together and staring at Amber like she’s crazy as she’s talking on the phone. *Patricia contiously interrupts Nina and Fabian. *Patricia asks Fabian if he ever makes any sense. *Fabian asks Patricia to leave the room *Patricia understands what Fabian is going to ask Nina. She seems hurt at first, but then seems happy about it. *Patricia comes back saying adorable. *Patricia then says that she thought she was supposed to go with Fabian, but it’s only a joke to confuse Nina. However, she could have not been joking at first. *Fabian stands next to Patricia while Rufus is in the room rather than him stand next to Nina, who was his date. *Patricia tells Fabian that he heard what Nina said. *Patricia grabs Fabian’s wrist and pulls him out of the door and to the dance. ''Season 2 Hints'' Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Main Characters Category:Teens